


5+1 разговоров наедине между Питером и Стайлзом

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Просто пять разговоров наедине между Питером и Стайлзом. А нет, шесть разговоров.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Действия происходят после всех сезонов, т.е. постканон.

— Ты убил ведьм?!  
— Хочешь смузи?  
— Какой к чертям смузи, козел?! Ты пошел к этим сучкам, хотя никто не просил, и просто грохнул их? Завалил? Вспомнил, мать твою, молодость и психушку?  
— Ты очень учтив, сладкий. Но если отвечать по порядку, то смузи черничный. Этих сучек, как ты выразился, я просто вежливо попросил уйти с нашей территории. Они отказались, и я был вынужден принять меры. А заваливать их куда-либо не входило в мои планы. Ну и местную психиатрическую больницу может забыть только человек, потерявший память. Как ты помнишь, с моей амнезией мы уже разбирались. Еще вопросы, хороший мой?  
— …  
— Так все-таки хочешь смузи?  
— Дай что ли попробовать, волчара. И спасибо. За ведьм, я имею в виду. Скотт бы никогда не…  
— Конечно. Он ведь у нас хороший парень, а я — плохой.  
— Ну да. Наш личный монстр.  
— Тогда уж лучше быть твоим монстром.  
— Не шути так, Питер.  
— А я разве шучу?

*******

— Не понимаю, почему при каждой долбанной поездке в этот долбанный волчий поход мы должны останавливаться в долбанном охотничьем домике, где даже нет долбанных хлопьев!  
— Детка, ты поставил рекорд по количеству слова «долбанный» в одном предложении.  
— Спасибо, что заметил! Это чье молоко? Хочу молоко. Скажи мне, что оно ничейное, иначе я подохну от молочного обезвоживания в этот холодный пасмурный день.  
— Оно мое, но я готов на все ради тебя, так что можешь выпить.  
— Ха-ха, очень мило, козел.  
— …  
— …  
— Ты там не утонул, золотце?  
— Пошел ты. И спасибо за молоко. Где ты кстати достал его в этой глуши?  
— Не поверишь, но я готовлюсь к этому аду на земле. Ну, к нашим милым стайным посиделкам в горах. Поэтому везу с собой продукты в сумке-холодильнике.  
— И почему я никогда не видел, что у тебя отдельные продукты?!  
— Я просто забираю сумку-холодильник к себе в комнату, а в нее, как ты знаешь…  
— Никто не заходит, да-да. Ты все еще вызываешь у всех отвращение пополам с ужасом.  
— Благодарю.  
— Но тогда почему молоко здесь?  
— Для тебя, хороший мой.  
— Чушь.  
— Могу даже кофе заварить. Специально для тебя.  
— Бред.  
— Еще, если хочешь, смотаюсь в ближайший магазин и куплю розы. А потом обсыплю ими твою кровать. За качество роз не отвечаю, зато романтично.  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Повторяешься, детка!  
— Аргх, почему никто еще не проснулся? Почему я должен терпеть тебя, когда день и так начался отвратительно!  
— Все из-за молока, Стайлз.  
— Черт бы тебя побрал, Питер.

*******

— Как думаешь, я могу украсть у Дерека эту божественную подушку с тосканскими кружевами?  
— Фу, Питер, нельзя. Плохой мальчик.  
— Меня заводят ролевые игры, но не настолько.  
— Не хочу ничего слышать, мудак.  
— Прекрати. Неужели ты все еще расстраиваешься из-за своего джипа?  
— Джип, мать твою, был мне как родной! Это же Джип! Не какой-то там левый джипчик, а мой Джип! Мы с ним через столько прошли, столько преодолели вместе! Он видел меня в худшие и лучшие моменты, а ты разнес его на мелкие кусочки! Как ты мог, Питер, как ты мог?! Я верил тебе, а ты…  
— Не драматизируй, хороший мой. Мне действительно жаль, что с твоим джипом так вышло, но вопрос стоял ребром. Или целостность этой довольно старой, прости меня за грубость, развалюхи, или твоя жизнь. Я человек простой: вижу, что Стайлз в опасности, спасаю Стайлза. Сопутствующий ущерб меня не волнует. Но опять же, повторюсь, мне жаль.  
— Тебе жаль?! Черт тебя дери, сволочь ты этакая! Да я тебе омелу в ж…  
— Умоляю, избавь меня от этой пошлятины.  
— Ты козел, Питер Хейл. Редкостная скотина, которой я, конечно, очень благодарен за спасение моей жизни, но…  
— Я все понял. Хочешь, куплю тебе новый?  
— Новый?! Ты с ума сошел? Да это как задавить любимого котенка и предложить взамен толстого жирного котяру! Да это… Это… Ты не понимаешь!  
— Прекрасно понимаю. Поэтому на всякий случай уже позвонил знакомому мастеру, он посмотрит, можно ли что-нибудь сделать.  
— Что?  
— Пожалуйста, Стайлз.  
— Ты невозможный. Просто невозможный сладковолк. Обниматься не будем, но передаю свои флюиды благодарности.  
— А я надеялся на флюиды любви.  
— Не дождешься.  
— Мы еще посмотрим, детка.

*******

— Итак, давай все серьезно обдумаем. Пять нападений за последние три недели, три мертвых тела и еще шесть пострадавших. Очевидцы заявляют, что видели крылья у нападавших. Что звучит как полная бессмыслица.  
— Ты серьезно хочешь обсуждать это со мной?  
— Мне тяжело это признавать, но пока Лидия рожает в своей навороченной больнице, у меня просто нет выбора. Ты, увы, один из самых умных членов стаи. Ты вообще умный, сволочь такая.  
— Лестно, Стайлз, крайне лестно. Но я же ненадежный, злобный, эгоцентричный мудак со склонностью к массовым убийствам и заговорам. Я ничего не упустил?  
— Это мнение Скотта. И как ты помнишь, я даже защищал тебя вчера. И последние два года. Не стоит благодарностей.  
— Как мило, сладкий. Мне упасть тебе в ноги?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Такой щедрый мальчик.  
— Ха-ха. Может займемся делом? Нам надо найти эту тварь, точнее, тварей, и избавить город и стаю от них. Ты со мной?  
— Всегда.

*******

— Черт, черт, черт! Да что же это такое!  
— Что… Что ты тараторишь, кха, детка?  
— У тебя горло разорвано! Да мать твою, проклятье! Не отрубайся, козлина!  
— Матушка была редкой стервой, кха, но… Но не стоит оскорблять ее при мне.  
— Заткнись, просто заткнись! Я принесу тебе тысячу извинений, но только если ты выживешь, сволочь!  
— А если… Аркх… Если нет?  
— Тогда я достану тебя из той дыры, куда тебя забросят после смерти, и выбью все дерьмо. И буду извиняться столько, что ты захочешь обратно в тот Ад, из которого я тебя вынул!  
— Так славно, хороший… Кха… Славно, да.  
— Не смей подыхать, волчара! Только не ты!  
— Почему, Ста… Кха… Почему, Стайлз?  
— …  
— Ответь. Кха… Прошу…  
— Я без тебя не выживу.

*******

— Где, вашу ж мать, хлопья? Питер? Где хлопья я спрашиваю?!  
— У меня нет хлопьев. Уж извини, не подготовился к твоему визиту. Оплошал.  
— А я-то думал, что ты меня соблазнял. Долго хотел, планировал обольстить и покорить. Даже чуть не помер за меня. А хлопьев, значит, не закупил.  
— Понимаешь, какое дело, мой сладкий, я хотел трахнуть тебя очень давно, мечтал просто, даже целый план разработал, со слезливой любовной сценой и драматичным финалом. А вот долбанных хлопьев не купил, представляешь?  
— Столько тебя знаю, но все равно не могу понять, правда ли ты сейчас страдаешь, что упустил момент с хлопьями или изощренно издеваешься надо мной.  
— Где-то пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
— Сволочь.  
— О да.  
— Козел.  
— Редкостный, все верно.  
— Мудак.  
— Опять угадал.  
— Невозможный.  
— Как и ты.  
— Безумный.  
— Для тебя.  
— Потрясающий.  
— Не настолько потрясающий, как ты, Стайлз.  
— Питер…  
— …  
— …  
— …  
— Я все еще не готов трахнуться на твоей столешнице, сладковолк.  
— Что ж, я всегда знаю, когда ты притворяешься, детка.  
— И?  
— Я трахну тебя на этой столешнице так, что ты на ней никакие хлопья больше спокойно есть не сможешь.  
— У тебя всё равно пока нет хлопьев! И мы еще посмотрим, волчара, мы еще посмотрим. 


End file.
